Detrás de Cámara
by Terry Moon
Summary: Pretendamos que Twilight es una especie de reality, y uno muy popular, al estilo Laguna Beach o The Hills. Jacob y Leah son entrevistados y cuentan algunas cosas que no se vieron en pantalla y ventilan algunos trapitos al sol. ¿Te lo vas a perder?


_**Detrás de cámara**_

**Por:** _Terry Moon_

**Beta:** _Phoenixgfawkes_. ¡Muchas Gracias por el beteo! I O U, big time girl!

**Fandom**: _Twilight._

**Paring**: _Jacob/Leah_

**Dedicatoria:** Para _emedemeli_. ¡Felices Fiestas! Espero que te guste, aunque a tu predilecto le de con un caño. Fue divertido escribirlo. =)

* * *

En el estudio de televisión reina el usual ajetreo que trae realizar un programa en vivo. Los gritos de los productores dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra; el zumbido de las cámaras mientras los camarógrafos prueban distintos ángulos; el calor de los reflectores que hace sudar la gota gorda a la presentadora; el maquillador secando el sudor y haciendo retoques a las apuradas pero con la misma delicadeza y detalle de siempre.

La presentadora, sentada pacientemente mientras Pierre, el maquillador, le retoca el rubor y el brillo labial, escucha las instrucciones de la productora, quien le entrega una lista de preguntas que no debe realizar.

- ¿De verdad no puedo preguntar esto? – inquiere Debby, frunciendo el seño y señalando uno de los ítems de la lista.

- Sí, de verdad. Prefieren mantener ese aspecto de sus vidas lo más privado que sea posible.

- Pffft. – resopla la castaña. – Si lo que querían era privacidad, no deberían haber participado en ese _reality_.

- Ya. Sólo evita estos temas y todo saldrá bien. Podríamos llegar a tener alguna especie de contrato de exclusividad para el nacimiento del primogénito.

- Bueno, está bien. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no meter mis narices en su vida sexual. Aunque déjame decirte, eso nos haría ganar muchos puntos de rating.

La productora, Sally, le sonríe a Debby dándole la razón, y se aleja cuando escucha que están por salir al aire en un minuto y medio. Sally le pide a Pierre que se apresure, y él, tan profesional como siempre, informa que ya está todo listo.

Debby se sienta en su butaca de anfitriona, acomoda su traje de dos piezas color coral y pone su mejor sonrisa. Espera con la tranquilidad que ha ganado gracias a estar años en el mundo televisivo, y escucha cómo el director del programa empieza la cuenta regresiva.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… Aire. – La luz roja que indica que están en vivo se enciende y el estudio está en silencio.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente. Como les comenté en el bloque anterior, hoy contamos con el honor de que nos visiten dos miembros del reality más popular en la historia de la televisión. Él es moreno, musculoso, atractivo y sexy. Ella es castaña, ágil y esbelta. Por favor, brindemos un gran aplauso de bienvenida a Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater. – anuncia Debby, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo.

El silencio del estudio es roto por los aplausos y los gritos de la tribuna; las personas allí, en su mayoría mujeres, no esperaron a que el cartel de _"Aplausos"_ se prendiera para comenzar a saludar a los invitados. Gritos y chillidos, entre proposiciones indecentes, se escuchan hasta que los productores hacen gestos para aplacar a la hormonalmente exaltada multitud.

Una vez vuelve el silencio, Debby retoma su lugar en su butaca, mientras Leah y Jacob se sientan frente a la anfitriona, en el mismo sillón.

- ¿Calurosa bienvenida, no? – Jacob y Leah sonríen y ríen ante la observación de Debby. – Debo decir que estoy muy contenta de tenerlos aquí, en el programa. Son una pareja muy reticente a estar en el ojo público desde que ha finalizado el reality.

- Sí, eso es cierto. Pasar cuatro años frente a las cámaras no ha sido fácil. – comienza a responder Leah. – A mi me costó mucho adaptarme, especialmente porque entré en la segunda temporada.

- Sí, fue muy extraño para todos. Bueno, para todos excepto para Seth. Él disfrutó mucho estar en boca de todos. – continuó Jacob.

- Seth, el hermano de Leah. – observa Debby. – Desde que se supo de su homosexualidad no ha parado de estar en cualquier revista o programa de cotilleos. ¿Cómo te lo has tomado esto, Leah?

- No dejé lugar a dudas de mi opinión sobre su constante desfile de su vida privada. Pero al fin al cabo, terminé aceptando que es su vida y debe manejarla como quiera. Después de haber aclarado esto, nuestra relación ha vuelto a ser casi la misma.

Jacob, para mostrar su apoyo a Leah, le aprieta la pierna tiernamente, y el gesto no pasa desapercibido a los ojos sagaces de Debby.

- Jacob. Cuéntanos cómo viviste tu participación en Twilight.

- Fue toda una experiencia. En un principio no iba a tener tanto protagonismo, pero para cuando comenzó la segunda temporada había crecido bastante…

- ¿Bastante? Más bien a pasos agigantados, diría yo. – intervino sardónica Leah.

- Bueno, había crecido _demasiado_ y los productores y la creadora, Stephenie, decidieron modificar mi rol en el reality.

- Un movimiento muy sabio, déjame decirte. Los números de audiencia escalaron rápidamente. Ganaste un gran número de fans. – Jacob se sonroja adorablemente y las mujeres de la audiencia lanzan un _"Aw…"_ sincronizado. – Y tú, Leah. ¿Por qué decidiste formar parte del reality? Sabemos que estabas muy reticente y es aún todo un misterio cómo lograron que digas que sí.

Leah se sienta derecha e instintivamente toma la mano de Jacob.

- Nunca estuvo en mis planes participar. Soy una persona muy reservada y considero que no tengo mucho carisma. Cuando se acercaron Stephenie y los productores con la propuesta, mi respuesta fue un no rotundo.

- ¿Y qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

- Jacob. – otro _"Aw…"_ de la audiencia interrumpe el silencio.- Él volvía a la reserva con tantas historias, que contaba con mucho entusiasmo, y me empezó a picar la curiosidad. Y Jacob me empezó a picar a mí cuando se enteró de que me habían ofrecido formar parte del elenco.

- Me costó mucho convencerla. Pero nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos por mucho tiempo. – remató Jacob, haciendo que la tribuna suelte una carcajada.

- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, lobito. En fin, terminé cediendo con la condición de que no alteraran mucho mi personalidad.

- ¿Entonces eres siempre así de seca, sarcástica y directa?

- Sí. – responde Leah, mientras Jacob pone los ojos en blanco. _"Nunca va a cambiar"_, piensa el moreno, al tiempo que Debby ríe ante la cortante respuesta de la castaña.

- Aún así, eres un encanto. A muchos los has comprado con tu forma de ser, y también has logrado obtener una considerable cantidad de fans. ¿Cómo es su vida ahora que el reality ha terminado?

- Al principio fue bastante ajetreada. Todos los medios querían seguir sabiendo de nosotros, y en la reserva ya había pocas pulgas para tolerar el constante acoso. Gracias a Alice, pudimos escaparnos hasta que toda la euforia e histeria se calmaron. – responde Jacob seriamente.

- ¿Alice Cullen, verdad? En el reality eran rivales, los dos, de ella. ¿Cómo se llevan en verdad con el resto de los participantes?

- Bien, con la mayoría.

- Habla por ti, lobito.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?

- Leah… -Dice Jacob con un tono de voz amenazador.

- ¿Qué? –Leah fulmina a Jacob con la mirada. –Los espectadores merecen saber que si bien había partes de guionadas, había otras que no. Por ejemplo, el desdén que siento por Bella es real. Nunca me cayó bien esa mosquita muerta.

- Tú dices, entonces, que todo lo que decías acerca de Bella es real. –Afirma preguntando _Debby_, a quien los ojos se le iluminan por la declaración exclusiva de la castaña.

- Sí. No la soporto. – confirma con los dientes apretados; una mezcla de celos e intolerancia hacia Bella Swan en su interior. – Es rematadamente torpe, te ha histeriqueado sin ton ni son, y de verdad… creo que le faltan un par de jugadores.

- Leah… Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Era parte del guión! – por lo bajo, Leah masculla algo similar a _"Lo de los jugadores seguro que no"_ – Además, en ese entonces, tú no estabas interesada en mí.

Debby escucha en su auricular las instrucciones del director y de la productora. No quieren que ella interfiera en la discusión de los invitados; y ella no estaba pensando en interrumpir, se lo está pasando genial escuchando y viendo cómo riñen los dos jóvenes. Las cámaras hacen un zoom, dejando en primer plano las caras de la pareja en plena pelea verbal.

- ¿Y qué hay de Renesmee?

- ¡¿Renesmee?! ¿En serio lo dices? ¿De verdad piensas que podría enamorarme de una cría de cinco años?

Ante la acusación de Jacob, Leah queda muda, su boca cual pez fuera del agua. El silencio reina, la tensión en el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo, la audiencia espera, ávida, la respuesta de Leah.

- No… -murmura por lo bajo, mientras las mejillas se le tiñen de un color rosado. Leah se toma unos segundos, largos y tiranos segundos, para recobrar la compostura y continuar. – No. –repite firme.

- Menos mal. – dice Jacob, simplemente, y luego se acerca para besarle la frente. Su gesto no es apreciado, al menos en público, ya que Leah le golpea le pecho para alejarlo mientras le dice que está siendo estúpido.

Debby sonríe y deja que la pareja se reacomode. Ante las instrucciones de la productora, continúa con la entrevista.

- Bueno. Por qué no nos cuentan un poco de los efectos especiales que utilizaron en la post-producción. Debo decir que quedé sorprendida ante algunas escenas. – pide la conductora, cambiando de tema para disipar la tensión en el aire y evitarles más momentos incómodos a sus invitados.

- Mucho de eso no sabemos. Salvo por la parte de las transformaciones, que esas escenas fueron bastante emocionantes. Tuvimos la oportunidad de trabajar con lobos y perros de tamaños descomunales, lo cual fue muy divertido, instructivo y atemorizante.

- ¿Atemorizante? ¿Por qué?

- Si bien son animales dóciles, que han sido entrenados, eran gigantes. Tuvimos que pasar un mes con ellos para que no nos gruñeran y nos dejaran acariciarlos. Cada vez que uno de ellos abría la boca, todos conteníamos la respiración. Y ni hablar si empezaban a aullar o ladrar. – Jacob simuló un escalofrío para ilustrar mejor lo que habían sentido al momento de filmar.

- ¡Wow! ¡Debió ser una verdadera experiencia! –exclamó Debbie, emocionada.

- Sí. – afirmó Leah. Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios. –Una vez, Edward se acercó a uno de los perros y el canino empezó a gruñir. Sin tomarlo en cuenta, él continuó acercándose y de repente escuchamos sus gritos desaforados. El perro le había mordido la mano cuando Edward trató de acariciarlo. –Leah suelta una carcajada al recordar la situación y Jacob trata de contener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Debbie los mira estupefacta y sonríe, sin estar segura de cómo reaccionar. Leah le inspira respeto; muy pocas mujeres eran capaces de reírse de Edward Cullen, ÉL ídolo del momento.

Cuando las risas se aplacan, Jacob continúa hablando de los efectos especiales deseando, por dentro, que Leah nunca hubiese contado esa anécdota. Aunque sí le causaba gracia lo que le había pasado al cuasi-rubio.

- Imagino que debe haber sido un gran trabajo de post-producción, por lo que nos cuentas, Jacob. Lograr, por computadora, mutar el cuerpo humano al de un lobo o un perro no debe ser tarea fácil.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Parte del éxito del reality se lo debemos a ellos.

- Hay algo que no puedo no preguntar. ¿Cómo lograron que los "vampiros" brillen?

- ¡Jajajaja! – se carcajea Leah con fuerza. – El… el… el… brillo… ¡Jajajajajaja! – La risa de Leah es contagiosa, y pronto la audiencia, camarógrafos, presentadores, todos, ríen con ella. Cuando recobran el sentido común, Leah prosigue. – El que los vampiros brillen fue idea de los Cullen, bueno, de Edward. Él en realidad está bastante loco y un día, de la nada, dijo: _"¡Quiero brillar!"_. Una vez se nos pasó a todos el shock, los productores aceptaron su idea.

- Sí, pero lograr que brillen de verdad también implicó bastante esfuerzo. En la primer temporada recibimos muchas cartas diciendo que esperaban más brillo de los vampiros, algunas hasta decían que los encargados de efectos especiales habían usado azúcar, pero impalpable. Luego de haber recibido las críticas, ya en la segunda temporada, el brillo de los vampiros fue hecho de manera digital.

- ¿Digital? ¿No lo habían hecho así desde un principio?

- No, no. – negó Leah, riendo. – Al principio, bañaron a Edward en gotas con vaselina y jugaron con la luz. – Leah sigue riendo, divertida, al revelar aquel secreto que tanto avergonzaba a Edward. Seguramente, el rubio se lo reprocharía, pero no le importaba. Ése era otro que no le caía bien, de todos modos.

La entrevista continúa sin otros sobresaltos ni revelaciones escandalosas. La audiencia se vuelve loca cuando Jacob, a pedido de Debbie, se quita la camisa y muestra sus perfectos pectorales, a lo que Leah pone sus ojos en blanco. _"¡Vamos!",_ piensa en su interior, _"Ni que estuviese tan bien puesto este chico"_. Las fans más acérrimas de Jacob son retenidas por las personas de seguridad inmediatamente, y por sobre las cámaras vuelan bragas (algunas con la cara de Jacob en el interior), corpiños, peluches de lobos o perros, y los gritos de _"Jacob DO me"_ o _"I'll have your babies"_ resuenan y retumban entre las paredes del estudio. En ese momento, el director pide un corte, y Debby, entendiendo la situación, sonríe a la cámara y anuncia la pausa pretendiendo que todo está en orden.

- ¡Por las orejas de Merlin! ¡Que alguien aplaque a esta multitud enardecida! – pide a gritos Debby, completamente exasperada ante la situación y mirando al culpable de la misma. – Si sabía que el infierno se iba a desatar, nunca te hubiese pedido que te quites la camisa para comprobar si eran verdaderos o no. – refunfuña la presentadora.

- Si aún no lo has notado, Jacob está muy orgulloso de su cuerpo. Casi tanto como Edward. Ése, al igual que éste, no desperdicia oportunidad de mostrar _su supuestamente "Oh tan perfecto" torso_.

- Si eso es lo que las mujeres quieren, es lo que tenemos que darles, Leah.

La gente de seguridad, camarógrafos, productores y ayudantes calman al montón de hormonas sobresaltadas. A duras penas logran que las espectadoras, más excitadas que nunca, vuelvan a sus asientos en los cinco minutos que dura el corte comercial. A través de los parlantes, el director pide silencio en el set y la productora de Debby le informa que los teléfonos no han parado de sonar desde que Jacob se quitó la camisa, y que ése fue el punto álgido del programa. Prácticamente toda la nación había visto ese momento en vivo y en directo. Definitivamente, habían acertado al invitarlos.

- Tres, dos… ¡Aire!

- Bueno, la conmoción ha pasado. Déjenme decirles que por poco no tuvimos que llamar la guardia nacional. –Risas. – Jacob, Leah, les agradezco por haber venido.

- Por favor, Debby. Es todo un placer volver a verte. Gracias a ti por invitarnos.

- Sí, gracias. –dice secamente la castaña.

- Muy bien, queridos y queridas televidentes y audiencia. Les agradezco a ustedes por habernos acompañado en otra tarde, aquí, en _"Tardes Fandom"_. Nos vemos la semana que viene, cuando nos visitarán más miembros del elenco de Twilight y otros invitados más. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

- ¡Corte!

Jacob y Leah salen del estudio y se dirigen a los camarines para invitados. Es una habitación con paredes blancas, un espejo rectangular cuelga en una de las paredes, rodeado de lámparas con forma redonda. Un amplio sillón color crema está enfrentado al espejo, y entre ellos se encuentra una pequeña mesa dónde descansa un tazón con frutas. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, hay una pequeña nevera blanca, desde la cual Jacob saca una botella de agua. Sobre la nevera, hay cuatro vasos de vidrio. Él toma dos, los deja sobre la mesa, sirve el agua en los vasos y se sienta en el cómodo sillón. Leah camina por el cuarto, impaciente.

- Cálmate. Ya está. – La respuesta de ella es un gruñido. –Al menos, hemos logrado lo que queríamos, ¿no? La gente sabe que estamos juntos, pudimos ridiculizar a Edward _"El acosador más creepy del mundo"_ Cullen y divertirnos. No ha podido ser mejor.

- Eso dices tú. A penas pude criticar a Bella _"Oh, soy tan torpemente perfecta"_ Swan. Que ella sea tu amiga, no significa que no pueda hablar pestes de ella cuándo y cómo quiera.

- Leah… Basta. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. – Otro gruñido. –Ven, siéntate. – dice Jacob golpeando suavemente el cojín que está a su izquierda. Renuente, Leah se acerca y sienta. Él pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella no se mueve pero tampoco le pide a Jacob que le quite su pesado brazo de encima. No es de las que muestran afecto, pero tampoco lo rechaza.

Pasan unos minutos, cuando escuchan unos golpes en la puerta. Leah, ansiosa como siempre, se levanta y la abre sin preguntar quién es. Del otro lado, está Debby, quien entra sin esperar invitación.

- Han sido los mejores invitados que hemos tenido. ¡Muchas gracias por haber aceptado participar en el día de hoy!

Jacob le sonríe ampliamente, mientras Leah sólo asiente con su cabeza.

- A lo que viene es lo siguiente. Hace un rato, recibimos el llamado de una muy compungida Bella Swan. Aquí les dejo el mensaje. Ah, por cierto. Jacob, éste es mi número. Llámame cuando quieras. –Y descaradamente, frente las propias narices de Leah, la pareja de Jacob, le entrega un papel rosa con números escritos, aprovechando que la castaña está absorta en la lectura del mensaje.

- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunta Jacob, aún medio desconcertado por la clara sugerencia de Debby.

_- "No sé cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Edward. Él es perfecto en todos sentidos, y no está para nada loco. Y Renesmee es hermosa, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella. No sé si podré perdonarlos algún día por la traición que acaban de cometer, pero no puedo alejarme de ustedes: significan mucho para mí. Los esperamos esta noche para la cena. Besos, Bella."_ – lee con voz melosa Leah y pone los ojos en blanco una vez termina la recitación del mensaje. –Sigue tan bipolar como siempre.

_**- Fin -**_


End file.
